Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Stories (1998)
Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Stories is a UK VHS release by VCI on 20th December 1998. Episode Info # Percy and Harold - Harold the helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about Danger Signs. # Bertie's Chase - Thomas is late, Edward is impatient and the passengers are cross. Dashing Bertie races to the rescue. # Thomas and Trevor - Trevor is asked to help Thomas build the Fat Controller's new harbour. At first Thomas has his doubts. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas shows off to Percy and Toby and finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller's is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue. # A Scarf For Percy '-' 'Percy dreams of wearing a nice, warm, scarf around his funnel to keep out the winter winds. What a surprise he gets when his wish comes true! # '''Percy's Promise '- Percy makes a promise to Thomas and despite a terrible storm, he manages to bring Annie and Clarabel home safely. # '''Trust Thomas - '''Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # '''Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - James and Percy boast and bicker until Percy ends up in a very sticky predicament. # Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure - The snowfalls have come and villagers are stranded. Together Harold, Terence, Thomas and Percy come to the rescue and get a nice surprise for all of their hard work. # Granpuff '''- Thomas tells his friends Toby, Percy and Duck, the story of how Duke won the name Granpuff. Duke also has a story to tell, of how a cheeky little engine called Smudger got too big for his rails. # '''Sleeping Beauty - Duke was left all alone in the shed after the mine closed down. Years later, a group of visitors to the Island of Sodor began an adventurous journey to find Duke and reunite him with his old friends Stuart and Falcon. # Bulldog - Percy is eager to rush out and show off his new coat of paint, but Thomas warns him to slow down by telling him the story of Duke and how he clung on to Falcon like a Bulldog and pulled him to safety when he came off the track and nearly fell down the mountainside. # A Bad Day for Sir Handel - Skarloey and Rheneas are tired old engines who work very hard on their own on the line. Sir Handel and Peter Sam are brought in to help them but Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble with the Fat Controller. # Trucks - Sir Handel did not like working at the mine, he did not like the trucks and they did not like him. He tricks Peter Sam into doing all his work but things do not turn out the way Sir Handel expected. # Special Funnel - A strong wintery wind makes Peter Sam's funnel wobble. An icicle in the tunnel brings disaster, but Peter Sam is given a very special new funnel. Trailers # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # VCI children's promo from 1997 Jonathan Kydd # Britt Allcroft Presents # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends intro # Start of Percy and Harold (1986) Closing # End of Special Funnel (1995) # Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends closing # VCI logo Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG" (the 'New for 97' overview is cut.) Gallery Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 2 episodes (1986) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 3 episodes (1991) Category:Thomas & Friends: Series 4 episodes (1995) Category:Thomas & Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) credits Category:BBFC Uc Category:Clearwater Features